Some much for moving on
by IrunWithTheVampires1901
Summary: what happens if edward never came back... bella went of to collage but her new roomates seem stangly familier
1. Chapter 1

Bella

Bella

My alarm clock beeped loudly, pulling me out of my dreams. I thumped it with my fist and winced as the pain shot up my arm. It had been one of the rare nights when I hadn't dreamt of _him._ I blinked as the sunlight from the window burnt my eyes, and stumbled to the bathroom.

It had been about a year since _they_ had left, and I had been accepted into the University Of Rhode Island. I stayed in a dorm with my two new best friends Mykenzie, who I had personally given the nickname of Kenz, and Zelozelos, Jacob Black's cousin (who knows nothing of vampires), who's name translated means Cricket, which after a hopeless attempt at pronouncing her name ended up calling her. They were great; aside from the occasional call from Jacob they didn't bring back any bad memories of _them_. After a year of late nights studying, early morning taking turns getting coffee, they were my best friends. I could be normal around them. Or as normal as anyone can be when the vampire boyfriend you were in love with leaves you, telling you he doesn't want you and doesn't love you. I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand, while walking. Stupid, stupid, stupid. This had started out such a good day, until I started thinking about him. I was a new person now, a different person.

I brushed my teeth and got in the shower, stealing Cricket's shampoo when I realized mine had run out. I wrapped a towel around myself and headed back to my room. I spent about half an hour drying my hair so it was nice and straight and then stood in front of my closet for a while. I could only find one pair of clean jeans, and no shirt went with it.

"Cricket! I need help finding an outfit!" No reply. Hoping she had gone out to get coffee, I grabbed a tank top and pulled it on, heading to her room to steal something of hers. Hey, if she wasn't there to protect her wardrobe, not my problem.

I pushed the door open to find the room completely empty. Not just of people, but of everything. All that was left was a small lamp and a few boxes. Just as I was completely stressing out over the fact that one of my best friends had apparently moved out without telling me, my cell phone rang in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey! You're awake!"

"Kenz, were the heck are you! Cricket moved out!" my voice apparently gave away my panicking.

"Relax Bella, Cricket is right here hold on." The phone was fumbled as it was passed. "Hey Bella! What's up?"

She seemed so casual, what was the matter with her? Did she think moving out overnight was not going to shock me?

"Cricket, where are you?!" I looked once more around the room to make sure that I wasn't just seeing things.

"I'm shopping! I would have brought you but you were up really late last night, so I just left a note on your door. Why were you up late last night were you with a guy? I hope so it really is about time." Did she realize that her things were gone? She was totally natural!

"No I wasn't with a guy, I was studying… again. But besides that I went to borrow a shirt from you but your room is empty… want to explain why?" There was no more avoiding the subject I wanted answers!

"Oh that's right I didn't tell you! We are getting some new students and one of them paid me two hundred bucks to switch rooms with me because my closet is bigger! Weird I know but I wasn't going to turn down that amount of cash to keep my room." She paused for a moment I figured to look at her watch. "Speaking of which they should be there soon. Mind showing them around for me since I won't be there? I'll owe you big time." That's when the hole in my heart that I had tried to keep close for the last year began to tear at the edges. I tried to keep positive.

_Maybe it's just a group of snotty rich kids who can afford to pay of a collage student for a stupid closet._ I wasn't convincing myself.

Cricket cleared her throat. She was waiting for my answer

"Sure no problem" I tried really hard to keep my voice even, to my own surprise it worked.

"Thanks. Well Bella if you're done with your panic attack Kenz and I have to get back to shopping. Don't worry we'll be back soon. Bye!" She handed the phone back to Kenz

"Bye Bella see ya soon!" her voice barley registered in my thoughts but I forced myself to respond

"Bye" I said weakly. I closed the phone, sat on my bed and leaned my head against the wall, letting this entire thing sink in.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone sooooo sorry it took so long but heres the next part of the story.. ill update again soon. i promise ;)

"OHMYGODBELLAYOUR HERE!" The hole suddenly ripped open and I wanted to cry.

I stood up only to see a small blur run towards me and grab me in a bone crushing hug. A small blur with spiky black hair...

"Alice?" I asked, in complete disbelief. She stepped back, grinning. Quickly my disbelief turned to anger. This was meant to be my new life, a life without reminders of _him_ without anything from my past.

"Whatare you doing here? Do you want to ruin my life? I mean...GOD!" I stormed past her and towards Cricket's room. She followed annoyingly, as I picked a white shirt with a purple sweater out of her closet and pulled them on.

"Bella what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" I ignored her and grabbed a pair of heels and a blue and cream checked jacket. I headed towards the door with her still following and stopped at my room to grab my purse.

With everything I needed I headed for the door, yanked it open and stomped down the stairs. My heels made a nice loud clatter as they hit the steps, but I stopped dead when someone yelled.

"ALICE! " I knew that voice. I leaned over the rail and saw Emmett's head down below. I rounded the stairs and saw something that made the hole tear completely apart.

Jasper was sat on a large box eyes closed, looking very stressed. Rosalie was sitting on the bottom step, looking in a mirror. Emmett was leaning against the rail, arms folded.

This was not happening. This was definitely NOT happening. I stomped down the rest of the stairs, looking at each of them before continuing out the door.

"Bella!" I ignored the voice and continued walking across the parking lot. I was silently praying I was not going to see what I thought I was going to see. I was just starting to think I had a little bit of luck when I saw it. A shiny, silver volvo. And there was someone sat in the drivers seat. Someone very familiar. _Him_.

I was frozen to the spot, panicking completely. I looked back and saw them all stood at the door, watching me. The only way out of the parking lot was to walk past the Volvo.

Hoping not to draw attention to myself, I started walking towards the exit, eyes straight ahead. This plan was ruined, however, by the two people walking towards me.

"Hey Bella!" Kenz was caring a hopeless amount of bags in one hand and in the other was a set of key and a cell phone.

I began to walk faster. I turned and saw Edward getting out of his car swiftly.


	3. Chapter 3

The hole in my heart was now bigger than it had ever been. Seeing him in person tore open my heart and I began to run towards the girls.

"OH hey guys lets go out for lunch" I started shoving them towards my car "My treat lets go."

"Whoa whoa whoa Bells. What's going on?" Cricket spun around and grabbed my arms.

I didn't have a chance to explain before the voice of an angel interrupted.

"You must be Mykenzie and Zelozelos Bella has told me about you. Do you mind if I steal her for a little while?" I didn't dare turn around as Edward picked through the mind of my friends and manipulated them.

"Oh of course not!" Kenz excitedly started to pull Cricket towards the building "Keep her as long as you want, she needs a little fun" She winked as the two of them scampered away.

I was still frozen in place.

"Bella?" the angel placed a hand on my shoulder and I lost it, everything. The last two years of trying to keep it together was ruined in half a second. I fell to the ground and burst out in tears. Edward Scooped me up off the ground and carried me up to his room at unnatural speed. He laid me on the prop of a bed and sat down beside me.

"Bella don't cry…" he began

"Don't cry? Don't cry? How can you tell me not to cry? You stole my heart, told me I was your life and that you loved me dearly. Then right after my birthday you tell me you don't want me anymore and you leave me in the forest to die… you didn't even let me keep my memories… you broke me Edward and regardless of all that, I still love you with all my heart and so much more.. I'm sure you heard in the girls thoughts that I haven't been with anyone else since you. My heart and soul is still yours and it always will be yours and-"My little rant was cut short because at that moment his lips were on my in the most amazing and gentle kiss I had ever had. Our lips moved together like one and at that moment all the hurt that I had experienced in the last two years didn't matter. I had him back and he obviously still had some feelings for me.

"That's all I needed to hear." He whispered against my lips. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Bella I am so sorry. I lied to you. I left to protect you. Never in a million years would I want to be without you. I love you with all my being and I will as long as I exist. You are everything and to be perfectly honest I couldn't stay away."

The confused look on my face provoked him to continue, "I came to see you every few months to make sure you were ok. I only wanted you to be happy. I picked through the mind of those around you and the best of the best I would send your way. Hoping you could find the best of the best from them and move on and be happy but not once did you even start to move on and after you came here. I convinced my family to move here. Only I knew you were here. When we all graduated High School, I knew where we were going. I have sat at the edge of your bed many a night Bella and I knew coming here wasn't the smartest idea considering I wanted you to move on but I missed you and I love you and I couldn't be away from you any longer." He kissed me again and again and finally he just held me in his arms. I was whole again. The hole in my heart was sealed for good and I drifted to sleep in his arm as he hummed my lullaby.


End file.
